Scribbles
by randomtuna13
Summary: Coretan-coretan singkat tentangku. [draco-centris] [kumpulan microfic/drabble] [for Tom Felton, happy birthday!]


**Scribbles**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

 **warning:**

pwp, ooc

 **note :**

ini adalah kumpulan microfic (dan mungkin keselip drabble)

yang di dalam _bracket_ mungkin bukan genre, cuma semacam prompt (you decide, bcs I'm not sure)

 **dedicated for :**

Tom Felton, have your very magic birthday!

.

.

.

.

.

 **[adventure]**

Granger, saat aku melaporkan Potter pada McGonagall, sungguh aku tak pernah berharap kau hanya muncul berdua dengannya.

Di menara, malam-malam berdua, aku bertanya-tanya _petualangan_ macam apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi.

.

 **[angst]**

Bagaimana jika kita tak pernah bertemu, Granger?

Mungkin hatiku tak akan sesakit ini saat melihatmu dengan Ron Weasley.

.

 **[crime]**

Si Sirius Black itu, mungkin penjahat paling berbahaya. Aku tertawa hampa.

Dia mungkin terkurung di Azkaban. Kemungkinan lolosnya hampir nol, tapi dia toh kabur juga.

Tapi aku terkurung dalam pesonamu. Kemungkinan lolos? Aku tak tahu.

.

 **[drama]**

"Ayahku akan mendengar ini!"

Aku mengulangi kata-kata itu selalu. Namun tak yakin apakah Ayahku mau mendengar namamu. Terkadang, dia suka menyetel gramofon keras-keras.

 **.**

 **[family]**

Berapa banyak sih Weasley di dunia ini?

Kenapa kau senang-senang saja tertawa dengan mereka? Kenapa kau nyaman-nyaman saja berada di sekitarnya? Apakah satu Malfoy tidak cukup?

.

 **[fantasy]**

Aku pernah bermimpi bahwa aku menguasai dunia.

Menjadi raja di antara para raja.

Dan kau, sang permaisuri, duduk mendampingi.

.

 **[friendship]**

Andaikan aku yang bertemu denganmu, alih-alih Weasley, mungkinkah —?

Menjadi teman selalu menjadi langkah awal yang baik.

.

 **[horror]**

Alasan aku tak pernah ikut kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam saat membahasa Boggart adalah karena ketakutanku tak masuk akal. Dan tak tergambarkan.

Mungkinkah makhluk itu bisa merefleksikan ketakutanku akan kehilanganmu?

Jika ya, aku tak mau.

.

 **[humor]**

 _TANGANKU!_

 _AKU TAK AKAN BISA MENULIS LAGI!_

 _AKU TAK AKAN—_

"Hagrid! Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!"

 _Kita…_

Rasanya dicakar sekali lagi tak apa-apa.

 _ADUH!_

 _BOHONG!_

.

 **[hurt/comfort]**

"Draco Malfoy! Kemari kau!"

Aku sudah mengkeret saja begitu McGonagall memanggilku. Padahal aku yakin sumber contekan Blaise terpercaya.

"Salah semua!" Kulihat Blaise nyengir. _Sialan._

"Miss Granger, apa kau bisa mengajari babon bebal ini? Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjejalkan pelajaran ke kepalanya terus-menerus."

 _Oke. Harusnya lebih sering salah, kalau begitu._

.

 **[mystery]**

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Cermin ini aneh. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya. Kupikir cuma cermin biasa.

Tapi kenapa pantulannya malah wajah Granger? Apa ini semacam barang lelucon?

Dan—eh! Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa Granger?

.

 **[parody]**

Apel adalah belahan jiwaku.

Karena apel tak bisa berkencan dengan cowok payah macam Weasley, sehingga kemungkinan aku sakit hati nyaris tidak ada.

Hanya sayang, aku bisa jadi Snow White kapan saja. (Demi Merlin, siapa sih, Snow White ini? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?)

.

 **[poetry]**

Aku mencampakkan sebuah buku cerita yang kutemukan tak sengaja di perpustakaan.

 _Bagaimana bisa cinta membuat sang samudera ingin menguap seluruhnya di udara?_

 _Bagaimana bisa cinta membuat sang bulan buta hanya karena dirinya ingin mendekati sang surya?_

 _Bagaimana bisa cinta membuat sang daratan ingin melebur dengan bintang?_

 _Cinta itu mantera tak terkendalikan._

 _Cinta itu ramuan tak berpenangkal._

 _Cinta itu kutukan tak terpunahkan._

Ini hanya aku atau memang kenyataannya begitu?

.

 **[romance]**

Andai kita tak pernah bertemu. Aku ada di Durmstrang dan kau tetap di Hogwarts. Andai aku tak pernah melihatmu. Atau kau melihatmu. Andai tak pernah ada rasa luka dan benci yang mewarnai. Kita tak pernah mengenal. Kita tak pernah bermusuhan.

Akankah semuanya berbeda?

Akankah—saat akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu—jalan kita benar akan berpapasan?

Kau dan aku? Kita?

Mungkinkah bersama?

.

 **[sci-fi]**

Bisakah aku merekonstruksi Pembalik Waktu? Merakitnya sendiri demi tujuan pribadi?

.

 **[suspense]**

Genggam tanganku dan percayalah. Pejamkan mata dan tunggulah.

Aku memanglah sang hitam di antara putih. Tapi aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi orang yang kucintai.

.

 **[tragedy]**

Tersembunyi di balik nisan tinggi, aku menahan napas.

Aku tak peduli bila aku tak bisa mengucapkan sumpah janji.

Tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan mengucapkan eulogi.

Berharap gemanya bisa kau dengar, kubisikkan kata-kataku sendiri,.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _But, what about all those friends & lovers we never met nor will ever meet? For them, I cry sometimes._

—Ines Kotarac

 **.**

 **.**

∙∙∙ **yes I still cry for them**

 **very unlikely me** ∙∙∙

 **—draco**

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

quick writing because I just remember that Tom got his birthday today! that's why I came up with Scribbles with the title. 17 because you're always that young to me, Tom.

Have a very birthday, baby! You're my favorite antagonist ever *ketjup

Maafkan, mungkin masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki, terbuka dengan kritik dan saran~


End file.
